


Setsuna's Duty

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Girl Penis, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinoka has let her urges go on too long again, and when Setsuna sees a bulge in her princess’s pants, she knows it’s time to stop sparring and time to start blowing off some of her pent-up steam. Anonymous commission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setsuna's Duty

Setsuna was the most oblivious person to the world around her that anyone who served the Hoshidan royal family could have ever imagined. Hinoka knew it, and she adored her retainer and dear friend regardless of her problems paying attention to the outside world and her uncanny ability to end up caught in all manner of traps on a surprisingly and frighteningly constant basis. It was just something she overlooked in focusing instead on everything else she had to deal with, her own tunnel vision focus on training and her duties providing her plenty of other things to worry about.

So, when Setsuna was more aware of something than Hinoka was, the princess knew that she had fucked up.

"How frustrated are you right now?" Setsuna asked, sipping at her drink as she sat there in what was supposed to be sparring practice with her lord, but which had instead turned into watching the redhead do drills with her lance. As Hinoka stopped mid-swing to look in confusion at Setsuna, the retainer motioned toward the lap of her princess. "Or am I just that pretty tonight?"

Hinoka looked down in her lap, recoiling in surprise as she noticed the tenting bulge in the loose pants she wore for training. There were many things Hinoka neglected for the sake of training and her own physical urges were fairly low on the list of priorities, all told. But it was catching up to her in ways she was more than a little dismayed by when she realized that, in the middle of a drill, her cock had begun to harden, not even really because she was doing anything to get it riled up, just because it was a stubborn and life-ruining thing that seemed to find the worst times to get worked up into a frenzy. "You can't possibly look where you're walking, but you notice that I have--Setsuna, have you been staring at my crotch?"

"That's not the point," Setsuna said, rising to her feet and brushing off Hinoka's concerns. "You can't keep training like this." She walked toward Hinoka, eyes steady. "Let me help you. It's my duty as your retainer to make sure that you're taken care of."

Hinoka wanted to argue, wanted to insist that she was fine and that what she really needed was for Setsuna to pick up her practice lance and get back to work, but as Setsuna's hand fumbled at her thigh, she found herself groaning and shivering in all the ways that made it click for her that she was about as sexually frustrated as someone could physically be, and she found herself giving in to whatever Setsuna had in mind for her. Backing up against the wall, she readied herself, giving a hurried, "Fine, okay. Do whatever you have to do, please," as she looked at her faithful retainer.

The teal-haired archer eased her way down to her knees, pulling at Hinoka's pants and getting them down as she watched the princess's rigid cock swing upward. Its size was problem enough, but the fact it was throbbing solely from the excitement of another seeing it, and dripping with pre-cum too, left Setsuna certain that she had to do something to stop this. She took the matter quite literally into her own hands, grasping the aching girlcock and giving it a few quick pumps as she leaned in, tongue dragging along the shaft. She'd done this enough times before that she was confident in her approach and not the least bit shy about giving the princess a blowjob.

But conversely, there was nothing subtle about Setsuna's touch in the process. Hinoka knew that well already, that the determination was a very brute force, forward sort, one that left her groaning as the tongue's quick, forceful licks and the rapid pumping of her hand brought on very immediate reactions. Not that Hinoka was sure she could have handled slower, of course. Not in this state, with her cock aching in the hand running steadily along it. She wasn't ready for patience, which perhaps made the fact it was Setsuna down on her knees in front of her all the better; she wasn't capable of anything resembling finesse when it came to this. Just pure, straightforward effort.

Which amazed Hinoka nonetheless. Of all the things for Setsuna to be able to focus on, it had to be this. Had to be sucking her cock. It was perplexing for the fact that she was so incapable of so much in life but then could throw all of her effort behind this. The rather lethargic and unfocused archer had turned into something else entirely as her lips wrapped around Hinoka's cock and she pressed forward, taking it into her mouth and moaning as she took it into her mouth and started to properly suck on it. "Ah, Setsuna!" she gasped, not even sure when it had happened, but realizing that a hand was now in the teal hair of her loyal retainer.

Setsuna kept at work, sucking Hinoka's dick down, eagerly taking it deeper into her mouth as her eyes closed, focused on the work before her to a degree that almost seemed a little intimidating to Hinoka. But she wasn't going to let that stop her from enjoying it, from moaning as she felt the warm mouth around her cock. And Setsuna knew it too, secretly delighting in the sounds of her princess moaning as she sucked her cock, the rewarding sensation of serving her well leaving her swelling with a pride and excitement. It was not a typical duty expected of a retainer, and Hinoka must certainly did not expect it from her, but Setsuna was happy to oblige, acting of her own accord as she gave the redhead the help she very clearly needed.

In truth, her eyes had in fact been on Hinoka's groin for this very reason. She'd been eager to 'serve' in a way that would mean getting out of sparring duty, genuinely enjoying having sex with Hinoka rather than the alternative of having to actually keep up with the fearsome and usually very intense sparring partner that Hinoka was when she was this single-minded. But sex? Setsuna enjoyed sex. Loved it. Loved it hard enough to actually put some effort into something for a change, her ability to focus on Hinoka's cock surprising even her, someone so generally unfocused that she was oblivious to how oblivious she was. Setsuna was a mess, but when it came to sexually pleasuring her princess, she was frighteningly competent.

Bobbing her head back and forth, the steady and efficient cocksucking left Hinoka to squirm against the wall, savouring everything about the way she was being pleasured. Setsuna's expert mouth was absolutely merciless, and with her hand giving shallow but quick strokes to the base of the girlcock, there was no way this could end any other way for Hinoka, worked quickly down and in fact done in by just how pent up she was. She almost never dealt with herself, and by the time she got to the point where Setsuna was stepping in to help her, her cock was so sensitive that she didn't stand a chance of holding out against the eager sucking she was treated to. “Oh, Setsuna, I'm--ah!” Hinoka held back the urge to thrust forward as the girlcock twitched and erupted within Setsuna's mouth. The teal haired archer gladly accepted the mouthful of salty, thick cum pumping past her lips, not the least bit surprising to her as she remained in place, happily swallowing down every drop she could as she knelt there in absolute delight, watching the beautiful woman struggle to stay still as pleasure ran through her body.

Setsuna pulled back, smiling as some cum dripped down her chin, but the bulk of the princess's pent up and massive load had slipped down her throat, settling comfortable and warm into her stomach. It left the retainer to shiver as she rose slowly upward. She found herself at her feet as hands grabbed nervously at her body, grabbing at her and holding tight onto her as the princess, deep in a shuddering afterglow, pulled her in tight. Hinoka pressed a kiss to her lips and Setsuna met it, now all worked up and unable to hold back as she returned the affection, and she was delighted to see Hinoka was carried away to a degree that had her gladly kissing her no even with the taste of cum heavy on her tongue.

Cumming once ought to have been what Hinoka needed to calm down, but she had gone far, far too long without tending to herself, and instead, the opposite effect struck her; she found herself needing more, helpless to resist the urges bubbling up fiercely within her. She grabbed hold of Setsuna, and in a flash, she had the teal haired woman up against the wall instead, swapping places with her as her kiss bore down more hungrily against her lips, hands pulling Setsuna's skirt up and seeking more. She was overcome by powerful sensations, by urges and needs too great to ignore, and she needed to vent more.

But Setsuna was eager, willing, and the tightness with which her fingers pressed into Hinoka's back were all of the urging the redhead needed. "Again? You can't keep letting this go on so long." Except, as she felt the strong hands tug her dress up and push her panties down, she was fully content with letting Hinoka keep this going for as long as she wanted. It felt good to be on the receiving end of her built up, bubbling tensions, and she was ready to get fucked as hard as Hinoka needed to fuck if it meant getting off and helping her princess out. "But it's okay, you can have me again. I want you to do this! Ah!"

Hinoka was delighted to hear those words, and had barely even let Setsuna finish the word 'want' before she drove her hips forward, cock sinking into Setsuna. Much like everything else Hinoka did, she went at her retainer with speed and intense, bubbling frustration, needing release, needing to deal with her worked up tensions, and it was with that single-minded purpose in mind that she pressed forward and began to fuck the spacey retainer as hard as she had to in search of her relief. A search that left Setsuna almost immediately crying out and holding even tighter to her royal as all of the strength that Hinoka's steadily focused efforts of self-improvement brought on was used to fuck her raw.

"It feels so good," Hinoka groaned, the greedy, velvety embrace of Setsuna's pussy around her cock something that she was always surprised by the delights of. So soft, so warm, so wet. So much better than straining against the interior of her panties, ignored and always just in the way and problematic. She was able to embrace the sweet joy of everything being done to her in this position, savouring the way she was taken and holding back nothing as she finally cut loose. To embrace the urges that she had pushed down. To fuck Setsuna as hard as she could.

As much as she enjoyed sucking Hinoka off, Setsuna loved even more to feel the thick girlcock pumping in and out of her hole, filling her up just right, the friction leaving her to twist against the wall, shaking off the usual lethargy and giving her something to focus on intensely. She couldn't drift away from what was in front of her, and that was perhaps her favorite part, the sensations burning so hot across her body that nothing could shake her from it, that she was focused solely on the quick fucking she received from Hinoka and how amazing it felt. Everything came together so well for her as she bucked about, twisting against the wall. Her hands had slipped down to grab Hinoka's hips and she now guided the redhead to fuck her quicker and deeper, struggling against the pace she set as she greedily sought even more.

"Don't stop," Setsuna moaned, giving in to the whirlwind of pleasure just as much as Hinoka was, although she'd been much more eager for this from the very beginning. The heavy breaths and the moans of delight they made became louder, shameless, out of sync with the steady slapping noise of flesh on flesh as Hinoka pinned Setsuna to the wall and thoroughly rutted her. But it felt too good for either of them to want to stop, as Setsuna's hips bucked off of the wall and pushed against her princess.

Hinoka was starting to feel some slightly worrisome sorts of things about the desperate teal haired retainer bucking against her cock, and instead of saying something or even just moaning, she found herself pressing her lips against Setsuna once again, this time overcome by a different kind of passion and intensity, the sort that was much less physical and dealt with emotions that she knew she would have to confront at some point, but not when she was deep inside of the girl and not when she was thinking so much about release. Her thoughts were skewed right now, and she needed to focus only on the orgasm that suddenly bore down upon her without warning.

Hot spurts of cum caught Setsuna by surprise by the cock twitched and erupted, spewing thick ropes of thick seed deep into the writhing archer's pussy, and it was enough to push her needy body right over the edge too. Setsuna cried out, howling in delight as she pushed one final time against the needy princess, legs entangling in around Hinoka's as her body lit up in a hot swell of excitement. Her orgasm popped within her, and sensation burst across her body, leaving her to shiver and writhe, only the strong hands on her body and the fact she'd locked her legs into Hinoka's helping to keep her upright as her pussy spasming and clenched down around the cock buried in it, trying to milk another orgasm right out of the princess, but failing to before she began to descend from her peak.

Hinoka slowly eased Setsuna down to the floor, surprised by just how spent the archer was, how much had been taken out of her in the heat of all of that. She gently let Setsuna sit down slumped against the wall, taking a seat beside her as she let out a few soft breaths, wondering if she should think on things for a moment, but realizing that the way she was instinctively seeking the warmth of the shuddering and breathless Setsuna seemed to be enough to force the words right out of her mouth without any dwelling on the matter. "I think I'm going to take your advice, and stop letting myself get so worked up. But, only on one condition?'

"What is it?" Setsuna asked raggedly, turning her head slowly to look at Hinoka, only to be caught off guard by her answer, which was a pushy, aggressive, but incredibly welcome kiss from the royal redhead. And she gave her response much the same way, reaching a hand into the short, messy hair and pulling her in tighter. No duty could have made her happier.


End file.
